


for morale

by queenklu



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Orgy, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-08
Updated: 2011-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-15 12:36:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenklu/pseuds/queenklu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh my god, the tags you need for a team orgy. *facepalm* ANYWAY, IT'S SHAMELESS PORN. ENJOY.</p>
            </blockquote>





	for morale

**Author's Note:**

> For hermette's H5O [multi-ship porn-a-thon.](http://hermette.livejournal.com/246432.html)

“Well, well, well,” Kono drawls, hip cocked against the doorframe. “This looks like fun.”

Chin chokes on nothing at all, it looks like, since Steve had stopped fucking Chin’s mouth the instant he caught a glimpse of Kono down the hall. He’s stroking his spit-slick cock languidly, now, bare millimeters from Chin’s gasping mouth, moans and strangled sighs punched out of his lips as Danny fucks into him, one hand holding the tangled mess of Chin’s Hawaiian shirt where it’s caught at his elbows, pulling them back like some impromptu bridle. Chin can’t get any purchase on the table at all like this, force of Danny’s thrusts rubbing his front against the computer monitors with no way to control how fast or how much—he just has to take it, and if the way Danny keeps bottoming out in his ass is any indication, taking it is something Chin is good at.

“C-Cuz,” he stammers out, and she has never seen her cousin blush but he’s beet red now, and Danny’s still fucking him like a god damned race horse, pushing him up on the balls of his toes. Kono lets her gaze rake against all that exposed skin, trace the curves of his back and ass and thighs as they strain and shake and shudder.

“Hey there, rookie,” and she didn’t see Steve move, but he gets a knuckle under her chin and tips her face up, and her grin is wide, feral, matching his. She could break that finger and Steve knows it; it’s all for show, and when Steve ducks down to kiss her it punches a sound out of Chin she hasn’t heard since he caught David Mahoa trying to flip up her skirt in eighth grade.

“Oh, did you hear that?” Danny asks, brass only slightly breathless as he hauls back on Chin’s shirt, forcing Chin’s spine into a perfect bow. Kono pulls out of the kiss just so she can watch, Steve turning her in his arms until her back is flush against his chest, his rigid cock still damp with Chin’s spit pushing at the small of her back. Her cousin’s eyes are pitch black, blown wide as Steve slips his hands up her shirt, under her bra, massaging and catching her nipples on his gun callouses.

“Think he likes you,” Danny says, free hand petting at Chin’s hip, getting awfully close to a reach around.

“God damn it, Danny,” Chin grits out, but his ass cants back hungrily into Danny’s thrusts, and Danny rewards him with a smack right at the top of his thigh. Chin arches up even more, and Kono can see the wet angry red tip of his cock where it’s smearing precome all over Chin’s technical babies.

“You want him?” Steve murmurs into her hair, and laughs when her nipples tighten against his palms faster than she can nod her head yes. His stubble burns across her skin as he presses kisses against her neck, walking them forward towards the table while Kono works at the button of her jeans, strips them off, disentangling from Steve just long enough to get out of her tank and bra. All of them hiss when her breasts are bared, and she smirks, cups them, flicks her own nipples and thinks, _Boys._

Steve guides her up on the table, kneeling in front of her cousin with Steve pressed flush to her back, stroking down her thighs, parting them, toying with the lace on her panties. Chin is just about chest-height, neck straining to look up at her face in an angle that has to hurt. She touches his neck, touches his jaw, fingers so small against something so strong. “Please,” she says, wriggling forward, “Please, please, for me, Chin, for me?”

He groans like she’s hurting him, like he wants it more than anything, but he’s still straining up for her and she gets it, ducks down and kisses him, wet, dirty, hungry, and something in Chin shudders loose. When she breaks for air he’s at her breast in an instant, sucking, laving, licking, tugging at the nipple with his teeth and god, she’s so wet it’s an ache now, clenching down on nothing as she squirms under Steve’s teasing hands.

“Steve,” she groans, reaching up and behind her to hold his head where he’s biting kisses under her ear. “Touch—come on.”

 _“No.”_

Danny’s thrusts even falter with the force of that word, but Chin is defiant, blazing, fucking beautiful, and he says it again, “No. I will. Let me.”

Steve gulps out a moan like he thinks his team is going to kill him, but he helps her move, helps arrange her until she’s sitting on the table, hips canted up, weight resting on Steve’s chest as his hands pet down her sides, over her breasts damp from Chin’s mouth. Danny stops fucking into his ass as he lowers Chin down, every single breath held tight except hers, which she can’t get a grip on no matter how hard she tries. Chin keeps glancing up at her the closer he gets to her cunt, and god, she can smell herself, see how fucking soaked her panties are.

The first press of his tongue against the fabric is electric, right over her clit and he rubs at it, nuzzling until a cry rips out of her throat. And then Danny’s right back in, fucking to finish the race, cursing and erratic and punishingly hard. Chin hiccups a moan against her and she’s right on the edge, desperate, gasps out, “Get them off, get—“

Steve rips them right at the juncture of her thigh and tears them free, and Chin doesn’t waste a second, ploughs into her with his tongue, shoved right up inside and Steve’s fingers against her clit and she _comes, hard,_ clenching tight around Chin’s tongue and gasping right into Steve’s mouth, wetness spilling down Chin’s jaw to drip onto the table.

“Jesus— _fuck!”_ Danny gasps, and then he comes, jerky little thrusts that she can feel Steve eating up from where he’s stopped kissing her to watch his partner, watch the flush spread down Danny’s chest as his body shakes and releases in the hot grip of Chin’s ass.

Directly into his ass as it turns out, because when Danny drags free with an over-sensitized wince he’s not wearing a condom.

“Oh, fuck, Danny,” Steve groans.

Kono’s hand is fisted in Chin’s hair before she knows she’s going to move, hauling him away from the languid easy licks he was giving her folds. His face is soaked with her, mouth red, desperation to come pulsing in his eyes. “You let him fuck you bare?” she growls, and Chin shudders, pants, doesn’t say no.

“Danny,” Steve gasps, “Danny, come here.”

But she knows what he wants so she sits up, gets her shaking coltish legs under her so he doesn’t have to support her weight and Steve is gone, around the table in three strides or less, shoving Danny into a wall and kissing him so hard Kono can feel it in her toes. Steve’s not going to last long, pushing against Danny’s belly like he is, and Danny murmurs, _C’mon babe_ and grabs his ass, hauling him close, letting Steve use him.

Chin is mostly free, except for her hand in his hair, and he rolls over onto his back, trembling with the effort, cock so huge and red and heavy it has to be hurting him. He doesn’t reach for it, can’t, arms still tangled up, but he doesn’t try, just stares up at Kono and pleads wordlessly for her to do it.

“He all slick inside you?” she asks, taking him in hand. The angle is awkward, upside down, but she doesn’t think Chin has it in him to care. “Did he fill you up? Bet it’s dripping out of you right now, huh, cuz?”

He comes with a near-silent gasp, but his load is huge, shooting right up to his clavicle, painting his chest and her hand with it, smearing everywhere as he trembles and tenses and finally, finally, lets out a cry when she doesn’t let up, milking him down to the very last drop.

“Damn, Chin,” Danny says, and Kono almost forgot they had an audience. He has Steve literally by the balls, still full and tight and Steve looks torn between murdering somebody and just panting at the mess Chin made of himself.

“Go on, babe, clean him up,” Danny says, giving Steve a swat on the ass.

Kono grins. “For team morale?”

Chin gives one last shudder and tilts his head back to give her a smile. “Hell yeah, for team morale.”


End file.
